Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is one of the antagonists in the Cinderella franchise. She is the youngest daughter of Lady Tremaine. In The Film(s) Prior History : Drizella Tremaine has led a life in the lap of luxury, to say the least. She was raised comfortably from birth in her first father's home, though she didn't know him well as he was constantly away on business. When he died from unknown causes after he retired, they moved on quickly. : The moment her mother married Lord Tremaine, Cinderella's father, everything changed, and for the better. For as soon as he died, all the money left to his name was spent pampering and spoiling herself and her sister, Anastasia. Nothing was left for Cinderella, who was moved to the attic room and eventually cast as a maid in her own household. And so the Tremaine girls grew: more spoiled, more pampered, and more ugly. They had dresses, jewels, custom tailored shoes, and yet still they wanted more; unable to understand how Cinderella could be so cheerful when she had nothing. They made it their mission to take out all they could on the girl in hopes of making her miserable, just so that she might see how it felt to be someone 'normal' for a change. Cinderella : And so it went, for years and years. The stepmother, the stepsisters, and the maid. But one day, in Cinderella's seventeenth year, a letter arrived to the chateau inviting the family to the ball thrown by his Majesty the King, held in the honor of the Prince of the Kingdom, who was at the current time seeing a bride. Delighted, the two Tremaine girls started to primp and polish, believing that they had a chance to win the Prince Charming's heart. For THAT was exactly what they needed! A rich, handsome prince, with a castle to his name. : They'd never be dissatisfied again. The money would NEVER dry up! : Cinderella had put up a fuss, of course, and had exercised her rights as 'part of the family' in order to be able to attend. Their clever mother said she might, 'only if she finished her chores.' And so, the girls made sure their maid stayed busy long into the night. But as if by magic, by the end of the evening, Cinderella had a brand new, frilly pink horror of a dress. Adorned with the stepsisters' very own things -- her beads! The very ones mother had passed down to her! Reclaiming their items (and perhaps a bit more), they left their maid to clean the mess, and rode off to the ball -- laughing all the way. : However, when they arrived to the King's Ball and tried their luck with royalty, they found that some sort of witchcraft had once again occurred, and the Prince's heart had already been taken...by Cinderella herself, wearing a silver blue ballgown: the very image of a fair princess. And try as they might to ruin this union by locking their maid in the chateau tower, it failed, and the two were wed soon after. : And so the Tremaines were left without a maid, leaving their house to fall to ruins before eventually realizing they had no choice but to clean it themselves. Their lives had come to ruin themselves in their belief, and now they sought one thing...revenge. : A chance for this came a miserable year later when Anastasia came across the Fairy Godmother's wand -- Cinderella's secret to her success. With it, they were able to reverse time and try their luck with Charming again; and this time, with the help of magic, Anastasia was lucky enough to succeed at her slipper fitting. While Drizella was jealous, the promise of riches and wealth in the castle were enough to keep her occupied, and she allowed her sister to have the glory and the 'true love' romance. Unfortunately, Anastasia's conscious decided to show up just a minute too early, and she wasn't able to say the words "I do" at the alter. Their fraud was discovered, and Cinderella and Charming were reunited -- and the Tremaines were banished from the kingdom. : This did not keep them away from their home, however, and they bode their time before slipping back into their chateau quietly, resuming regular life (or as regular as possible without a maid) once more. Nobody ever questioned them...nobody cared anymore. Cinderella hardly paid them a thought. So long as they kept quiet and out of everyone's way, they could live on here. : But a Tremaine cannot stay out of the limelight for long. : Now Drizella is trying to find herself, having lost her sister somewhat to a pathetic baker off in the town. Now her sister is consumed by her daydreaming and true love babble all the more, living the younger stepsister to herself. But, this leaves her plenty of time for scheming... perhaps there's a way to find HER happily ever after -- a happy ending with lots of moolah! On Fantasmic RP Storylines Some of Drizella's important, featured storylines on Fantasmic! include... AU Storylines Drizella takes part in several AU storylines and relationships on Fantasmic! Mozenrath/Drizella Category:Kat Category:Neutral Category:Cinderella Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Human